


Promise

by MikiParker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mind Meld, Obsessive Behavior, Restraints, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiParker/pseuds/MikiParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You already know why I do what I do. Because you love me and I love to hurt you. I always find you and wait for you, because that's what you want and then you always let me hurt you, honey, and give me what I want.’<br/>A.K.A Missy plays with the Doctor as always. Cuffs and bed involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English and first thing published here, so, please, be nice to me. Don´t be afraid to point out any grammar mistakes or leave a comment or kudo.

The Doctor woke up. He felt very dizzy and he could sense that something was off. He decided that he shouldn't open his eyes just yet. He was lying absolutely naked on some sort of mattress. He tried to slightly move his arms and legs but found out he was unable to move. The restraints didn't allow him any movement. What happened last night was totally unclear to him. There were two logical options, he got drunk or someone drugged him. The Time Lord searched for any memory of his last actions and failed. It was entirely possible that Jack had finally found a way to get him into bed or it could have been something entirely different.  
Suddenly he felt weight on his stomach and his eyes opened wide in surprise. There was Missy dressed just in crimson lacy underwear sitting on top of him genuinely pleased by Doctor's confused expression.  
‘I am glad you woke up, darling, right on time.’  
He sighed. ‘What’s going on here, Missy?’ He felt her hot skin brushing against him.  
‘That's quite obvious, don't you think? Another round of our little game, silly.’ She shifted her body to sit on his lower parts and her hands were touching his chest and neck all at once. The Doctor could feel her heat, and his body was filled with arousal.  
‘Why are you doing this to me?’ he moaned unintentionally and she laughed.  
‘You already know why I do what I do. Because you love me and I love to hurt you. I always find you and wait for you, because that's what you want and then you always let me hurt you, honey, and give me what I want.’  
‘That's not ... true,’ he tried to protest but his voice broke under the truth. He loved her more than anyone. He loved his companions too but he knew that he was going to be alone again each time. Even with River he knew that it will be over soon because he saw her death. That was why he never let himself utterly fell in love with his companions. However, the Master was there his whole life. As man, as woman, dead or alive, they had always found each other and every time they had met, he was very scared but also excited and glad. Every time he stopped Master's plans, he was really sad because it always ended up badly between them, and they were separated again.  
Missy's nails making a bloody scratch on his chest broke off his thoughts.  
‘I have recently found a new way how to get inside your head,’ she smiled wickedly and emphasized the last two words. The Doctor suddenly saw through her current plan.  
‘No, no!’ he screamed in panic, and got just another evil smile in return. She sank her fingers into his silver hair and leaned her forehead against his own.  
He knew what was coming and tried to close at least dozen doors to his most precious memories with his loved ones and hide thoughts and feelings about Missy but he utterly failed. She pressed every inch of her body against his for deeper connection and stormed inside his head like a hurricane, reading his life as easily as wind toying with a plastic bag.  
She had tied him to have her way with him and then, even the image of him in his mind was bonded for her better access.  
‘You should write your biography,’ she said with strange tone while she was watching memories of his private encounters and switching between them like they were TV channels.  
‘Maybe name it ‘The Doctor and the famous women of all space’,’ she stated after a while. He couldn't recognize the exact emotion but it sounded jealous and maybe even little bit sad.  
‘Have you entertained yourself enough?’ he asked, his tone rather neutral because he wasn't entirely sure, what was going on with Missy. He had actually never known but this time he was confused more than usual.  
When he finally got use to Missy's presence in his mind, she stated ‘Quite the opposite,’ and suddenly she was out of his head. He focused on the reality and felt all those impulses that he had muted before. She waited on him and when their eyes eventually met, she slowly took off her bra. She put on a show for him as always but she took it slow and she never did that before. She striped her last piece of clothes and started to touch herself. He just couldn't help himself but sigh. To him in this moment she was more beautiful than the whole universe. He felt the urge to touch her, place kisses on every inch of her body, but he couldn't because of those bloody bonds.  
As if she knew what he thought, even as their minds weren´t connected, she kissed him, her tongue dancing in his mouth and he reciprocated enthusiastically. ‘I would untie you, but you would run as always,’ she gave him a sad smile.  
‘Do you sometimes think about our first time? You were so insecure those days and I was so obsessed with you. That hasn't really changed, has it?" She was caught in her memories and he had no idea where this was going. ‘I was so pleased, so proud that you let me be your first. I'd love to return the favor as much as I can.’ He felt her wet lap and his body was flooded with mix of hormones, erection growing. She noticed that and whispered in his ear sinfully, ‘This body was never touched before. I mean, I had to do little bit of exploring on my own...’ He could feel her lips brushing his ear and her wetness in his lap. ’... but you will be my first one, not just in this body, but as a Time Lady. I think it's hot, don't you?’  
He sighed and the look in her eyes showed that the foreplay was over. She started to make small circles with her hips and the Doctor felt overwhelmed. His every sense was focused on Missy that was suddenly fucking him quick and hard like it was the end of the world. ‘You... have... no idea... how long... I waited for this,’ she said between short gasps. He could feel how tense she was, so close to her climax. ‘Oh Missy,’ he breathed out, first words said after maybe twenty minutes of his silence. He was quite sure that was what sent her over the edge to the arms of pleasure. She was moaning his name and his climax followed right after. He suddenly realized that she had to join their minds together a while ago because his own pleasure was then amplified by hers.  
She laid her body on him and they were both silent, minds still joined. He could hear her breath slowing down and suddenly quickening again.  
‘Do you know why I love to hurt you so much?’ she smiled at him sadly and continued. ‘Because it hurts me too and the pain is the only thing that makes me feel alive.’ These were the most honest words, she had ever told him. He was struck by this revelation and he wanted to hug her, to comfort her, even when he remembered how many times she had let him screaming from the pain she had inflicted on him. After she realized that her last thought reached the Doctor, she shuddered. Sharing the truth made it even more real to her. As her eyes were filled with tears, he felt mental bonds weaken and freed himself from them. She looked at him surprised and ... scared, like she thought that he's going to hurt her. His strongest instinct told him to run from her but he was bond to the bed, stuck in their shared conscious, so there was no point. His mental image kneeled next to hers instead and gave her a tight hug. She was tensed at first, but then melted under his touch, tears watering his shoulder. He was quite sure, that real drops were falling on his bare chest. He tried to calm her down, placing small kisses into her hair and his hand was drawing circles on her back.  
‘Who did that to you?’ Doctor asked quietly.  
‘Time Lords, the drums, your absence,’ she answered and whispered, ‘Promise that you won't leave me this time.’ He wasn't sure what to say, it was always complicated between them and Doctor didn't want to promise something that he might not be able to keep.  
‘Please, promise,’ she pleaded and he promised.


End file.
